Your angel
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Francis has falling in love with Mathew. One problem Francis is an angel and Mathew doesnt really talk to anyone. But one accident changed everything.
1. Love in the sky

Hello new story here. Fair warning Francis is out of Character because well he is an angel. But i hope you like it!

Francis has been watching Mathew for years. Since he was a child but now he is an adult and very handsome at that. He very shy and quiet. Francis has falling in love with him. But what could he do? Tell him?

Mathew never really like to talk to people. He was never like his brother who was off to some party to get drunk or laid. He stayed home. Let's just say he reads like a lot. He always felt like someone was watching him.

Tonight Alfred was going to one of the greatest parties! But he had to be home before his parents find out. He text Mattie

Text: Yo bro get me home? i m sooooo wasted

Mathew got a text from his brother but then he frowned. _Great I have to pick up his drunk ass home._ He drive but then a car is about to hit him head on. But then a bright light comes out of nowhere

Francis sees what is about to happen and be didn't want Mathew to die. He had to do something to save him. He fell to earth and stop to the accident. But did he live?

Mathew got out of his car and there was not a scratch on his body. He looks and he see a naked man on the street. He was beautiful. He has skin of gold and his hair was like golden threats. Then he woke up and he saw the bluest eyes every. He just stared at him and forgot that he was naked Well until he saw his junk and it was pretty big. Mathew blushes at the view and turns away. The man didn't seem to be human.

"Mathew are you ok?" The man asked and touch his face gently. He gave him a warm smile.

"How do you know my name? What are you? Are you ok? Sorry did I just hit you?" Mathew blushes and he is so confused._ What is going on today?_

"Oh desole. I am Francis your angel. I have falling for you. I am here to protect and love you?" Francis says in a clam tone. He see that Mathew looks confused. "What is the matter?"

"How do you know my name? Your an-an Angel?" He is very shocked. "B-but they are not real?" He looks at him again and then gave him his jacket.

" Why do I need this?" Francis looks and he forgot that he was naked. " Oh I am sorry et merci. So where do we go next?" He smiles and wait till Mathew leads the way.

"Ummm? I have to pick up Alfred? Your real right?" He still stare at Francis. He pokes him and then takes his hand takes him to the car. "Come on get in the car."

Francis smiles and sit in the front. He never been in a car before and he like it.

Mathew is driving to get his brother with a half naked man next to him. " Ummm? What do I tell my brother?" How was he going to explain this to Al.

Francis was looking out at the street will all the different people. Everything seems so different. Then he heard Mathew say something about his brother " Mathew just tell him. I am your partner or something. When two people love each other. Oui?" He smiles at Mathew.

"Ummm wait no. We are not not lovers? I don't know who you are? If my brother ask your one of my friends? Ok?" He still confused with this whole event. He had a angel in his car! He stop at the house. "Wait here I have to go get my brother. Don't go anywhere." Then he left to find his brother.

Francis nodded and waited for him to come back. Many of the people from the party looked sick and he wonder if that was normal. He seemed very confused. Why would teenager get sick? There was a knock on the window.

"Hey you're in myyy seat bitch!" A drunk blond said to him. He was about to get out of the sit. Then Mathew came and talk to him.

"Alfred go in the back of the car! Your such an ass when your drunk! Mathew yell at his brother.

Alfred see a half naked man in the front seat and he was not too happy about. "Mattie why is this man in the car? Or is the a chick? Hey girly want to fuck?"

"Umm I beg your pardon? I am man and your language is terrible! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Francis was appalled at Alfred. He knew that he was bad but not this awful.

"Al shut up! His just one of my friends ok. Just seat in the back and don't talk. Or I will tell the parents everything!" Mathew scolds at his older brother. " Sorry about him he is drunk. He is really not that bad." He tries to defend his brother's actions.

" He just so rude and drunk. Are all humans like this?" Francis asked worried. He want to learn to gain Mathew's trust and learn about the humans but they seem so crazy.

Mathew giggles and responds " No. We all are different. He is drunk he can't control himself. Don't worry not all human are drunks. So you're really an angel? Do you know anything about humans?" He asks and wonders if this all a joke or something.

"Oui. I am an angel. Why would I lie to you? I don't really know about humans that much." He blushes because Mathew was the only human Francis watch over. He didn't want to tell him that. He knows now that he should not tell his feeling to anyone till you get to know them.

Out of nowhere Alfred starts to sing" Yo Ho Yo Ho the drunkards life foooor meee! Hey sexy what you doing?" He practically pounces on Francis.

Mathew stops the car and pulls Alfred off of Francis. He takes him outside." Hey you don't do that! What the hell Alfred! Your walking home. By the way walk straight." He yells at his brother and leaves him there.

Francis is shocked that Alfred jumped on him but for Mathew to throw out the car was much. He watches as Mathew yell at his brother and he felt guilty as well.

He came back to the car and drove home which was 5 minutes away.

"Are you sure you should leave him there?" Francis asks but Mathew gave him a glare.

"He will be fine. This not the first time I did this to him. Come inside. I need to going to bed. I have morning classes." He tells Francis.

"Classes? Like College oui? Where will I sleep tonight?" He asks and blushes. The house felt a little cold." A Mathew it is a bit cold. Can I get some clothes."

Mathew forgot that Francis was naked. " I am soo sorry. Follow me to my room." He walks up stairs and holds Francis hand without knowing it. " This is my room. Let me look for some old clothes. Just stay here."

Francis looks around the room and it looks better than from where he saw it. Everything is so clean and there is books everything. He like the room.

" I am back. I hope this fits." He hands him some plaid clothes.

" Merci." Francis changes in front of Mathew without thinking.

Mathew was shocked that he changed in front of him. The clothes were a little big on him but it made him look cute." Umm ok? You could have change in the bathroom."

" Oh I am sorry. I am kinda tired. Where do I sleep?" Francis blushes and didn't realize what he did was wrong. The clothes were a little big but nice.

" Umm I would put you on the couch but I think Alfred is going to crash there. I guess you can stay here but I have some rules. No touching me or being naked. Ok Francis right?" He makes sure the he was being clear.

" Oui I understand. No touching and no nudity. I am sorry for I did" He looks at the floor and crawls in the bed in silence.

Mathew just hope that he will not touch Francis for the night.

What will be in store for the night?

French in the chapter

Merci- Thanks

Desole- sorry

Please review! Should i continue?


	2. Intros

New update!I hope you like it!

Mathew was very uncomfortable because there was a very gorgeous man in his bed. What was he going to do. He just wanted to touch him. Francis made a moaning noise and Mathew freaked. He didn't know what to do but he wanted to comfort him. He touches face and he leans towards him.

" Kiss me please?" Francis say in Mathew ears. Then their lips touch gently and Francis touches Mathew face. " I am sorry. You said no touching." Francis blushes and pulls his hand way.

"But I never said that I can't touch you." Mathew grins and kiss him again. His tongue inside Francis mouth and he touches his tone body. He want to take all in. He climbs on top of Francis and nibbles on his neck. His hands roam and pants.

Then Alfred comes in " Hey Mattie Bro! Can we share the bed? Oh hey you not a girl? Wait are you having butt sex?" He still a little drunk.

" AL! Get out!" Mathew yells and gets off Francis. But then his parent come into the room.

" What is going on? Alfred and Mathew go to bed. You have college tomorrow." They forced Alfred back to his bed and leave Mathew.

" That was close." Mathew sighed and forgot about Francis at the time.

" What is going on?" Francis asks and wonder if he should go or kisses him.

" Nothing It was just my parents and brother. Just go to bed Francis." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

Francis blush and cuddles with Mathew which he does not mind.

Mathew sleep so well and a thoughts linger_ So much for no touch. I could have had sex with him. He so beautiful and gentle to. What will I do with him?_

Francis dreams about Mathew but he is doing naught things and tries to stop think about it. He nuzzle his face into Mathew chest and holds his hands. He seem to calm down.

Mathew felt Francis touch him but he like it and he see the he blushing in his sleep. _He is so cute. _

Morning came and Mathew had to wake up his brother. It was an annoy process but it had to be done. Francis wakes up and wonder what was going on at the time.

" Mathew where are you going?" He looks confused.

" Oh I have to wake up my brother. You can go to the bathroom it right there. Don't worry I will come back." Mathew smile and thinks Francis looks so cute. He went to his brother room which look like hell like always. " Hey bitch get up." He says and see the his brother is sleeping on the floor with his dirty clothes.

" Shut up jerk. So did you have sex with the dude?" He giggles and gets up." Ugg what is that smell. Ahh fuck. Fuck what day is it?" Alfred get up and take his clothes of and heads to bathroom.

" Wow classy Al. Friday we have like two classes today. You lazy fuck. Well I think you can handle the rest. I am a guest to tend to." He least the room and hears Alfred day." You mean to blow him." _Thank God that their parents are gone to work._ He come the room and Francis seem be in the bathroom. He knocks .

" Come in I am just in the shower if you don't mind. Oh something wrong." Francis says in a quiet tone.

" What? Are you hurt?" Mathew comes in casually and hopes it nothing bad.

Francis comes out of the shower. " It won't go down." He points to his dick.

" Oh My." Mathew look and turns away. He blush and had to deal with this. _Why is Alfred right?_ " Umm Francis that is a boner. What were you think about last night." He thinks about and he got it. "I will take care of it."

" What? How?" Francis was confused and Mathew went on his knees.

Mathew is blushing and he really didn't know how to do it. Francis cock was rather large. He lick the tip of the cock and see that Francis he likes. He takes in the whole cock and sucks it.

" Ahh Matthew, I want more ahh." Francis moans and tugs on Mathew's hair. He listens to him and twirled his tongue around the tip of the cock. He bobs his head faster and feels like Francis is going to cum.

"Mathew I'mm" He blushes and cums in his mouth. Mathew takes it all in.

" Ok. Better. So umm I am going to takes a shower and you can choose your clothes." He wipes off the cum and just takes a shower.

"I am sorry. About that." Francis says in embarrassment.

" It is fine just change ok." Mathew says and he does as told. When Francis finally leaves he starts to touch himself and thinks about Francis. _Oh that body, his lips, his eyes, and that ass. I can image pounding that ass harder and harder._ He finally is done with himself.

Francis look for some clothes and finds a pink polo. Then Alfred comes in.

" Hey I am Alfred. Mathew's older brother." He smiles and gives Francis a look.

" Hello I am Francis. An angel umm your brother's friend. Um do you have pants that will fit? You look smaller than Mathew." He asks shyly and Alfred makes him uncomfortable.

" What your an angel? Wait what do you mean smaller? No ! We are about the same!" He defends himself but Mathew was taller than him. " Yeah I will get you a pair." He leaves a get a pair of jeans.

" Hey what was that?" Mathew came out with just a towel on and his hairs still wet.

" Your umm brother came in and I asks him for some clothes." He blushes and feels attract to him.

" What is the matter your face is red." Mathew comes closer and check his head with his forehead.

Francis leans towards him and kisses him. Mathew is shock but kisses him back.

" Umm so clothes?" Alfred walks in on the them and really didn't care. " Hey Mattie did you." He gestures a blow job.

" Get out! We will leave in ten minutes! Sorry about him." He hands him the pant and he gets dress.

Francis turns the other way and put on the clothes. The polo was baggy on him but it good. " How do I look?" He blushes and let's Mathew exam him.

" What?" He pulls a t-shirt and looks at Francis. The shirt was big on him but he looked so cute. " I like it. I have to get my glasses and we are off." He smiles and puts on his glasses.

" Mathew. I-I like you." He walks closer to him and kisses him.

Mather smiles and kisses him back. "I like you to but we can't tell anyone ok. Not even my brother. Let's go before I am late to college." They leave the house and Alfred already left.

" Mathew what will tell your classmates?" Francis wonder and still confused if this was wrong.

"Your just a friend but don't let anyone touch or kisses you." He looks at him but he was not sure this was a great idea. They arrive to the college and it was small quiet place.

"I like it." Francis looks around but then he see the little sweet devil. He looked again and he was gone.

" See something?" He turns to look at Francis. He nods no.

" I am fine. I want to meet your friend." He smiles and follows him.

" I really don't have any but Alfred on the other hand does has a lot." He mumbles and they finally are in the classes room.

" Hey Mattie." An albino man seem to known him. " Hey who is the boy toy? Yo Antonio get a look at this eye candy." He shouts and a tall tan man comes up.

" Mathew who are these people. What are they talking about?" Francis whispers and he feels very uncomfortable.

" Gilbert. Stop scary him. Hola! I Am Antonio and this idiot is Gilbert." He give him a warm smile and sticks out his hand. Francis shakes his hand but he still cautious of Gilbert.

" I am not an idiot! I am awesome! By the way I am single and I would tap that ass." He slap Francis's ass. He whimpers in responds

" Hey Fuck off Gilbert!" Mathew snaps and takes Francis out of the room. " Are you ok?" He asks then his professor walks by.

" Everything alright?" He asks and Francis knew the person. " Francis? Um Mathew can you leave us?" He said.

" Sure." He leaves but was worried what was going to happen.

Who is the person talking to Francis? Is he being send back home?

Note: Bitch and Jerk joke from the supernatural with dean and sam.

Review please! base off the story so far!


	3. Angels and Devils

Updated! i hope you like it!

Ludwig is a tall and built man and he is an angel. He talks to Francis before class. "What are you doing on earth! Were you sent here?"He questions the blond.

" Non I fell. I had to save my human ! I love him! Is that so wrong." He ask but is scared of how he will react.

" Nien. I have a human to but what if Arthur finds out? He is going to punish you! Have you thought of that?" He groans and thinks of what he could with Francis. " I am going to have make papers for you and do everything. You can be a student here and I will watch you."He was so stress now. "Stay here. I have to tell my student that class is cancelled." He goes into the room.

Francis stands there but then he feels there is a dark presences in the room.

" Aw the little angel is scared."" A man with red hair, horns, tail but with black bat like wings comes walking towards him. His eyes were emerald eyes but they were filled with hate.

" I saw you near the tree! Who are you and what do you want?" Francis asks and was worried of the outcome of the this talk

" I am here for your soul. See your a fallen. You have chance to chose side. As a can see you have not talked to Arthur. So your free bait. I just want to play?" He grins and comes closer to Francis. But then everyone came out of the class and he was gone.

" Hey Francis I have another class in an hour want to go get something to eat?" Matthew asks Francis. He looked at him and he looked like he was spooked. " Are you ok?"

" Ah oui desole I have to talk one of my old friends. I will get home don't worry." He smiles and kisses his cheek. " I am fine but you go." Matthew nods but he was still worried about Francis.

Next all hell is going to break loose. The devil comes back and Ludwig's wings are ready.

" Mortal cause such problems? I am right Al." Iggy says just as another devil comes out of nowhere. They look they similar but other had black hair, horns with black wings.

He laughs and grins." Yes I agree Iggy. So which one do you want?"

" I want the pretty one. He is a fallen." He walks towards Francis.

" Stop!" Ludwig causes a shock wave and the devils fly in the air but they fly back. "Francis run Now!" He yells. This fight was not going to end well.

He was about to run but then the one called Iggy stand in front of him. He wings got ready. His had silver tip but he never had to use them till now.

" Ah time to play." He grins and punches Francis in the stomach . He falls but then his wings seem to protect him. " Your no fun. Get up and fight me!" He walks in circles around him.

Francis gets up but didn't know what to do next. He was not created to fight.

"Summon your weapon!" Ludwig yell as he the other devil attacks him.

Francis is so new to everything." Sword of truth!" Then a platinum double edge sword comes out of the ground. He picks it up and now he is ready.

" Oh you have a new toy. I have one to. " He gets two knifes out and they had dark matter mortifying from it.

Francis looks at him then attack him but he dodged the swing . He flies behind him and right when he was about to cut Francis wing. Arthur comes and attacks Iggy.

" You have no right being here! Get out Iggy! You can't play with the Fallen or where mortals are locate!" The Britannia Angel scolds at the devil.

" Well now, your an asshole! Al we must leave now!" He blows a kiss to Francis but then he leaves with the other devil.

" Now Francis! How could have fall without telling me! What was the reason!" Arthur was not happy at the moment.

" My human was in danger and I couldn't let him die! I love him." He explains and blushes.

"You have no right falling without tell a higher archery angel. You know that. Ludwig he is in your custody till I figure out what we can do with him. You have now put your human in danger Francis. Now listen to me. You have marks him as your own." Arthur informs him but Francis looked confused.

" What do mean mark him? " He is very confused.

" Really? Think about it?" He give him a look and he blushes.

" But ..." He blushes of the thought of biting or hurting Matthew.

"Ok now that you get it. I have to mark you. It might hurt." Arthur touches Francis should and he leaves a mark of the fleur de key on him.

" Ow! What is that? That looks like a tattoo! Arthur!" Francis freaks out.

" It's a mark that show that you are united with the Light side rather than the Dark. Now relax. I have to go! Don't forget to mark your human!" The archangel disappears into thin air.

" Ludwig do you have one? " He points to the tattoo on his shoulder.

" Yes but we all have different ones due to rank." He shows his which was a sword and shield." I am a warrior. You are a protector but a lower rank. I will drop you off Matthew house." He gives him stern look and takes him home.

Francis was still confused but he hoped everything will get better. He wonder how he would get into the house without having Matthew's parents finding out.

Ludwig seem to know what to do. He rings that door bell ad Alfred seems to open."Hey Mr. Weilschmidt." He looks at him and see Francis behind him."Come in Francis. Mattie is in his room worrying about. Is there anything else Sir?" He look at him with fear in his eyes.

" Nien just be careful of stranger. Good night." He leaves with that.

" Weird?" He closes the door goes back to his room.

Francis runs into Matthew's rooms and sees that he was worried about him." Je suis ici." He smiles and hugs him. Then he kisses his lips and pulls him closer.

" Francis?" He blushes but he kisses him back." Wait where were? What happen?" he wonder and why was he like this.

" I had to talk to someone. I have to mark you so that your safe." He says quietly

" What do mean Francis?" He looked confused but then Francis kisses his neck. He blushes more. Francis bites his neck but licks it after. He let out a quiet moan.

" Sorry did that hurt you?" Francis blushes and wonder if Matthew like it.

" Non I like it. I understand. But I have to do homework." He goes to desk and starts on his homework.

But then someone was at the window. " Hey noob. You have a human but it looks like you marked him." The red headed Devil said and grins. He walks into the room. " So can we play now?"

What will happen!

French in the chapter

Je suis ici- i am here

So you guys like so far? Please review on story?


End file.
